Whoa
by Lynsey Schadegg
Summary: So that was what sex looks like. Written from prompt: Sora Sephiroth/Cloud: unintentional voyeurism - Is that physically possible? Don’t know where I found the prompt. If it’s yours…surprise!


Warnings: AU, language, sex

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I do not make any money from this fiction.

Summary: So that was what sex looked like.

A/N: Written from prompt: Sora + Sephiroth/Cloud: unintentional voyeurism - _Is that physically possible? _ Don't know where I found the prompt. If it's yours…surprise!

* * *

He'd _tried_ to ignore the sounds coming from Cloud's room in Aeris' house. He _really_ had. But…he'd never heard sounds like that before. Moans that didn't have anything to do with pain and squeaking mattress springs that didn't sound like any kind of wrestling he'd ever done with Riku. It was too rhythmic. There were too many not-pain groans and gasps.

Cloud must have thought the house was empty, Sora would think later. Otherwise, he was sure the door wouldn't have been open so he could peer in around the edge and see…

_Whoa_.

Was that even physically possible?

And…was that _Sephiroth_? For like, really reals?

All that silver hair and strong, lean musculature was all the hint Sora needed.

Holy freaking _cow_ it _was_ Sephiroth!

The warrior's hands were tied. Although…really it was his arms. From elbow to wrist they were bound in black cord that wound around his pale skin in perfect, crisscross ribbons to a perfect bow at the wrist. His long, bare fingers wrapped around the bars of the headboard in a white knuckled grip that Sora was somehow sure the big warrior had never grasped his sword the same way. It was a grip of desperation. As was the look on the deadly warrior's face. Desperate. Sora didn't know if it was because Sephiroth wanted it to end, didn't want it to end, or wanted it to _end_ in the happy-fun kind of way.

So _that_ was what sex looked like. He hadn't expected it to be so noisy or so…pretzel-y.

Pale, strong legs were pushed up and back until Sephiroth's knees were planted next to his head.

He also hadn't expected Sephiroth to be so flexible.

And…between his legs…

Sora was _really_ sure that shouldn't be anatomically possible. Something that big was _not_ meant to go where Sora was positive it was going. Repeatedly and with a vigor that made the young man wince a little.

Cloud grunted and panted as he worked between Sephiroth's legs. Sora couldn't believe how…_domineering_ Cloud looked at this moment. The blond's eyes glowed with burning mako. His muscles bulged and clenched, his face set with determination and a little bit of aggression.

"Please," the harsh whisper came from Sephiroth's lush, bitten lips.

"Not yet," Cloud hissed and slapped Sephiroth's exposed buttocks.

The silver head flung backward at the sharp blow sending beautiful silver hair flying everywhere. Several strands stuck to Sephiroth's lips and sweat dewed forehead.

"You always were a bossy little bitch," Sephiroth panted breathlessly.

"Did I say you could talk?" the blond responded with another harsh slap.

Sephiroth moaned and gripped harder at the bed. His toes curled where his feet dangled in the air.

Sora watched in amazement as Cloud pounded even harder, basically drilling the larger man into the mattress.

"You wanna cum?" the blond asked. He dug his fingers into the backs of the other man's knees hard enough that Sora was sure there would be bruises later.

"Ah, yes. Yes, _please_," Sephiroth purred. His hips shifted as much as they could in the rather folded position he was in.

"Who's my _bitch_?" Cloud hissed and moved his grip to pinch hard at a smooth, white cheek.

Sephiroth bucked and moaned heavily into the sex scented air. "Me."

The blond made a pleased sound and moved one long, muscled leg so it lay on the bed. He reached between them and gripped Sephiroth's straining cock. Precum was leaking everywhere, leaving strings of glistening moisture dripping down the warrior's perfectly ripped abdomen. A few harsh strokes that made Sora wince again in sympathy of the rough handling had Sephiroth releasing a hard, low scream. Ropes of milky white jetted out to splash and spatter the big man from face to belly.

Cloud made a pleased sound and thrust harder, faster, until his rhythm became erratic. With a final slap of hips the blond stilled and bowed forward over the body beneath him. A few stuttered groans left his lips and his ass twitched a little as he unloaded inside the bigger man.

With a final grunt he collapsed downward. Sephiroth's other leg was released and it fell limply onto the bed. The harsh breathing of the two men filled the room, and in the aftermath of so much movement and noise the room was nearly silent.

As quietly as possible, Sora started backing away. It would be really, _really_ bad if he was caught right now. There would be yelling, and more yelling, and possibly some chasing with sharp objects followed by more yelling.

He'd just back away, and forget this ever happened.

Well, after a few very vivid daydreams and spank-bank fantasies he would forget this ever happened. And probably a few rather intense midnight alone time sessions. And-

He fell backward down the stairs.

Sora knew the second he felt air under his heel instead of floor he was so, _so_ screwed. It wasn't his back hitting the stairs, or his head banging against the hard floor, or the multiple scrapes and bruises and possible concussion from sliding down a flight of stairs head first that Sora hated the most. It was the fact that Cloud came running down the stairs at Sora's alarmed scream wearing nothing but…well, nothing.

"Sora?! What the hell? Are you ok?" The blond's concern seemed to blind him to the fact that he was naked and covered in…stuff.

Sora knew his face was beet red, and at this point he would have been grateful for any kind of Nobody or enemy or a _natural_ _disaster_ to pop up and distract Cloud from-

"Were you _watching_ us?"

That.

"Um I…ow…" Sora tried to sit up but was foiled by the pain of falling down a flight of stairs. "Sorry?"

Cloud sat on his heels next to Sora's splayed body with a look of horror plastered on his face…which was lost as a blanket was tossed over his head.

The blond scrambled to pull the blanket off his head and cover himself with it, all the while trying to decide who to glare at: Sora or the half-nude form of Sephiroth.

"Don't be sorry," Sephiroth purred. He zipped up his leather pants and did up the button as he finished coming down the stairway. Draped over one strong arm was an array of belts and his signature black coat. That gorgeous silver hair was still mused in a way that, despite the pain in his body, made Sora's pants a little tight. The warrior's bare arms were crisscrossed with dim red lines that Sora was sure would be gone shortly, but for right now…it was really, _really_ sexy. "You can't be sorry for seeing Cloud be a badass little seme." He arrogantly ruffled Cloud's blond hair as he walked by. "It's a thing of beauty."

"Shut up and go annoy someone else," Cloud snapped and stood up to tie the blanket around his body.

The silver haired man tilted his head and laughed a deep, true laugh that Sora hadn't even thought possible from _Sephiroth_. "Same time next week?" the warrior asked with his hip cocked in such a way that screamed _homo_.

How in the _hell_ had Sora never seen this before? _Cloud_ was more butch than Sephiroth.

_Whoa_.

Cloud glared for a moment before nodding tersely and waving the man away. "Get the fuck out."

Sephiroth smirked and gave a mocking little bow before disappearing in his usual puff of darkness.

Sora stared up at Cloud's gorgeous, grumpy form in utter and complete awe.

"What?" Cloud barked.

"How old do I have to be to try that?"

END


End file.
